Letters to my love
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Random letters/notes the guys leave to my MC
1. Yamato

**Short sweet letter/note from Yamato to Kira!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Forged Wedding or any of the guys! T_T BUT i do own my MC!**

**Enjoy dearies!**

* * *

Pouty,

I made breakfast and left it in the microwave for you. You looked tired so there was no reason for me to wake you, did you know you pout when you sleep? Heh, did I tire you out? I couldn't help it though your body is so soft! Like Warabi mochi! You're going to Kuni's today right? Try not to break anything okay clumsy pouty. And if Saeki tries anything on you (though who would? I'm the only one who wants you) just hit him across the head then tell me later okay? I'll deal with him!

I have to drop by the post office after work so I'll be home a little late alright? Maybe I'll stop by the bakery too…

Can we have curry tonight for dinner? Oh! And Warabi mochi! Your cooking is getting better, but try not to space out and burn it okay?! I guess if you do I can punish you later on.

I'll see you after work pouty. I love you even if you are a bit of an idiot and pout a lot; after all you're _my_ clumsy pouty wife. I have next week off so let's go somewhere okay?

Love you,

Yamato (your awesome husband)

* * *

**Just a heads up, i won't be posting letters/notes from Kyoichi/Kyon, Haruka or Akito unless asked to :) **

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Kira~**


	2. Saeki

**Saeki's up next!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning honey!

Sorry for not waking you! You were just too cute! I almost woke you, I wanted some more sexy time with you before I left *winks* But I guess sexy time can wait in till I come home. I didn't get my goodbye kiss either! You'll have to make it up to me later! Maybe you could dress up in that apron for me? Please honey!

Also honey, could you make some cabbage rolls tonight? I love your cabbage rolls! And your special love coffee! You're too good to me honey, with all the cooking and cleaning and your delicious coffee you make me. And I want you to know I love you very much, no one can take your place!

You're my super-duper special honey after all!

Don't work too hard today okay? Let's go out this weekend! You wanted to go to that new little book café right? Let's go there then dinner afterwards okay? It's a date!

Also, Sweetheart I'll be home a little late tonight, the actors are having a bit of trouble with the new script. So the director needs me to be there. Although I would rather be at home with you!

Lots and lots of love to my honey,

Your husband Saeki

* * *

**He's such a dope! But he's a cute dope hehe. **

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Kira~**


	3. Ren

**Yay! Ren! **

**I thought of this while rereading his route hehe, we all know it was a possibility he could leave FOREVER! Wahh! Thankfully he doesn't but still What if huh? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

My Darling Kira,

I'm sorry for not being here when you wake up but it would have been harder for the both of us if you were awake when I left. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to see you cry I wanted to remember our last time together with you smiling and being happy. I hope one day you could forgive me and understand why I've done what I've have. I know you going to hate me and think that I never loved you but _please _remember this, I love you, and don't ever think that I didn't, I will think about you every day for the rest of my life. You are my one true love and the woman who holds my heart _forever. _It's because I love you that I've left, it's for your own good I can't explain to you why I've left but it is _not_ your fault my darling. As much as it pains me to say this but, Do not wait for me my love for I will not be coming back. Find happiness again with someone who will cherish you and love you and give you everything that I cannot, that is my wish for you. I won't _ever_ forget our time together; I will cherish each and every memory of us for they are the truth that we once loved and I hope that someday you will do the same. I hope that one day we shall meet again and on the day that we do, you will forgive me for what I've done. But at the same time I understand if you'll hate me forever. We both knew that this was a possibility with our relationship, that one day I would leave. I know I promised I would never leave you and I know that I've broken that promise and it pains me to do so. But don't let what we once had get in the way of finding love again sweetheart, find that special someone alright? But promise me you won't forget our love. I love you more than anything in the world Kira always remember that okay?

I leave my heart here with you; always remember you are my sun Kira.

With love,

Ren

* * *

**Hmm, am i staying in character? I hope i am. **

**Ren is always so hard to write cause he's a man of few words. But that's what makes him so darn adorable and the fact that he's a prince is a bonus ^_^**

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Kira~ **


	4. Takao

**Next is loving Takao! **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Kira,

I know things have been difficult for us lately; there are some things you need to understand. First of all, everything she told you was a lie, EVERYTHING. I would _never_ cheat on you _ever_, I know that's hard to believe with everything you saw but it's the truth. I don't want this person coming in-between us, you are my everything and I can't live without you. I'll explain okay? It started two weeks ago on a Tuesday, she's a client at the firm and I was assigned her case. I can't go into details about her case, you know, client confidential. But what I can say is that it had something to do with a nasty break-up. When I first met her, she was very flirty kinda surprised me, you'd think with everything that was going on at that moment with her she wouldn't be like that you know? Of course I never gave her any insinuation that something could happen, in fact I told her I was happily married when she asked about the ring on my finger. I thought maybe that would make her back off, but woman are very… well pushy? A few days later I got a call from her asking if we could meet up, she had something she needed to ask me about the case. I had no reason _not _to meet her, even if I wasn't fond of her. So I agreed she asked if we could meet at a nearby café instead of the office, I was a little hesitant but she persisted so I agreed. When I got there, I ordered some coffee then got down to business; she was hesitant to talk about whatever she wanted to ask. Kept changing the subject every time I asked, instead she wanted to know about me and my life and you. Of course I wasn't going to tell her anything, after all this wasn't about me, plus it wasn't any of her business. Eventually I got her back on subject; we talked then parted ways afterwards. That went on for awhile, well not the coffee together, but the questions and all that. Nothing happened in till yesterday, it happened so quickly, and then you walked in just as she kissed me.

Sweetheart I swear to you, I promise you, nothing happened. You are my entire world, you mean everything to me. Life isn't worth living without you; you know before I met you, I was always looking after my family and friends. I put them before myself, I don't regret it at all and I'd do it all over again because after all it's what lead me to you.

Please don't leave before I come home please, I can't live without you. I love you so much darling.

Love,

Takao

* * *

**Wahhhhh! This was soooo hard to do, many cause Takao is totally NOT like that! *Sob Sob***

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Love you all!**

**Kira~ **


	5. Yuta

**Yutaaaa! Make the heaviness from the last chapters go away! *Hangs on his legs***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Hey Kira!

I turned off the alarm clock this morning so you could sleep in; we got home late last night so I thought you could use the sleep! Don't worry about breakfast I made myself some toast. Plus I've got that lunchbox you made me! Can't wait to eat it later!

Remember Fukumimi is having a showing later tonight on TV, don't forget to watch it okay? Tell me what you thought about us when I get home! Watch me okay?

Don't wait up for me; I'm coming home a little late my manger wants to talk to me and Yuu afterwards. I think it's about the shoot next week!

So put dinner in the microwave for me, I'll eat it when I get home!

Love you loads and loads!

Yuta

* * *

**Yuta's happy-go-lucky attitude makes everyone feel better! **

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks! **

**Kira~ **


	6. Kunihiko

**Whooo! Kunihiko is in the house! Hehe! **

**Here he is!**

* * *

Morning sleepy,

I made coffee it's in the pot and your breakfast is in the microwave it should all still be warm when you get up. I got a call from work this morning and had to go in. Sorry! I know I promised to take you to the fair today. I'll make it up to you I promise! In fact be ready for Six okay? I'll take you out for dinner.

Can you open LI today? The guys called and said they were going to pop in for lunch. I think Yuta is bringing his friend Yuu, remember him? There's also a deliver coming in today so don't forget about that okay?

I'll take next week off and we'll do anything you want alright?

Love you

Kuni

* * *

**Yay! Kuni! Remember if you want **Kyoichi/Kyon, Haruka or Akito done to ask me cause i won't be doing those three unless asked to! :D****

****Maybe i'll do another Saeki letter/note...****

****Liked it? Review please! Thanks!****

**Till next time! **

**Kira~**


	7. Haruka

**Wahhh sorry this took so long! I just finished moving into my new house! YAY I'm officially moved in! YAY YAY YAY! Hehe!**

**This was requested by _Senna Bluefire_ so sorry it took so long! Forgive me? **

**Anywho here you go dearie! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Darling,

As I sit here writing this letter I can't help but remember the first time we met, do you remember? Heh, sorry for making you miss your interview, although I have to say it all worked out for the better don't you agree? If you hadn't missed that interview you would have never gotten that job in my parents' house you would have never broken that vase, never pretended to be my fiancée and quite possibly we would have never married. I'll be honest and say I'm grateful that you missed that interview (even if it did lead to you not having a job at that moment) because I'm not sure what I would have done without you. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me.

So, thank you.

Thank you for sticking by me in our hard time, Thank you for marrying me, Thank you for always smiling and being yourself, Thank you for your support, Thank you for being my wife, Thank you for carrying my child and most of all, Thank you for loving me unconditionally.

Even though my thanks is not nearly enough it's a small dent into what I owe you and right here right now I make an oath to you:

I, Haruka Utsunomiya will spend the rest of my life taking care of and loving you. I will ensure your happiness and the happiness of our children down to my last breath.

I love you.

Haruka

* * *

**Okay so... did you like it? Sorry if he seemed a little (or a lot) out of character, i haven't read his story in awhile and I've been too busy to go reread it! :( **

**But still, i hope you enjoyed it! ;) **

**Liked it? Review please! Thank you!**

**Love you all! **

**Kira~**


	8. Yamato Again! (part one)

**Short sweet letter/note from Yamato to Kira!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Forged Wedding or any of the guys! T_T BUT i do own my MC!**

**Enjoy dearies!**

* * *

To the woman I once loved,

I'm not exactly sure what to write to you, I'm still angry and hurt over what you did. I have questions and I want truthful answers, How long was it really going on for? And was it worth it? Was it worth tearing apart your family? What did he give you that I didn't? I gave you a loving family and a home; I gave you anything you wanted. Was it not enough? Was everything I did not enough for you?

I know I said I wanted answers but I won't be here to hear your pitiful excuses and I not sure I want to know the answers. I'm taking _my_ children and leaving, I want you and your stuff out of the house, you have two days. The divorce papers are next to this letter sign them and leave them on the table. Leave the keys to my house on the table as well. Don't bother calling I won't answer, I'll have my lawyer call you and tell you the times you can see the kids. I won't take away your right to see them, you are their mother. I think its best if the kids stay with me; they need comfort and security right now.

I hope everything was worth what you're putting your family through.

Yamato

* * *

**Just a heads up, i won't be posting letters/notes from Kyoichi/Kyon, Haruka or Akito unless asked to :) **

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Kira~**


	9. Akito

**Wahh! This has taking FOREVER to update! Sorry been super busy! But on a more exciting note, did you guys see Akito Sequel is out! YAY! I'm so excited to read it! Just haven't had the time :( **

**Anywho! This was requested by _4sds_ so sorry it took so long! Oh! and I'd like to say this letter is a bit different then the rest, mainly 'cause it's the MC writing to Akito! I tried to get Akito to write but he just wasn't having it. Lazy boy :P **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

My darling Akito,

I'm not sure how long I have to write this, you'll be back any moment. But I wanted to write you a letter before it was too late; there are some things I want you to know.

First, I want you to remember I will _always_ love you _always. _No matter what.

Second, I know how hard this is for you even though you're always smiling for me I can see right through you. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry for hurting you so much. No more tears for me okay? I know I'm gone but I want you to keep smiling for me, for both of us. Smile.

Third, it'll take awhile I know but I want you to move on, find someone new and love her like you loved me alright? It's okay for you to fall in love again, I won't hold it against you and you won't be betraying me. I want you to be happy; we'll see each other again someday.

I won't ever forget you, you were my first kiss, my first love, my best friend, and you'll forever be in my heart. Thank you for always loving me.

I'll never stop loving you Aki.

Until the day we meet again, I'll watch over you.

I love you,

Kira

* * *

**Soooooo? Was it any good? **

**And I'd like to say a BIG thank you to everyone whose reveiwed! THANK YOU! **

**J-Ninja421 Saeki is one of my favorites too! He just so freakin' adorable! Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Liked it? Review please! Thank you!**

**Love you all! **

**Kira~**


	10. Saeki Again!

**Well here's another letter, trying to get back into the groove of writing. So I hope I got Saeki down, its been awhile :P **

**Hope you enjoy it! \\(•-•)/ **

**Requested by **_**ImaginationFactory **_**so sorry it took so long! I'll be posting again in a few days hopefully :) **

* * *

_Dearest Honey,_  
There are so many things I wanted to say to you but my mind seems to have drawn a blank. How do you write your feelings onto a blank piece of paper? How can I describe to you how much I love you? I can't. Because words are just that..words, actions are just actions and all the gifts in the world could never win you over. So how can I say that I miss you so much? To the point where it feels like my heart is going to break from the ache of being away from you. What do I write? When is enough; enough? When does everything just end? So many questions and no one to answer them. Why are you gone? My heart aches for the one it loves, so why aren't you here? The house feels cold and empty without you, the warmth died when you did. I hardly smile anymore, I bury myself into my work, in wine, beer, anything I can get my hands on. Are you watching me? Are you disappointed? ...Do you still love me? How long has it been? A year? Two? I don't even know anymore, the days just blur. I miss the taste of your lips, the feel of your body against mine, they way you ran your hands through my hair and down my back as you cried out my name. I miss your smile, your laughter, I miss how you'd walk around in nothing but my shirt. I miss your special coffee, your cooking, the smell of your hair. _I_ _just miss you_. Everything about you was perfect.

I can't take the pain anymore darling, I need to see you, to feel you.

We'll be together again soon. I love you my sweetest wife.

Saeki

* * *

**Liked it? Review please! thanks! **

**Love ya'll **

**Kira~**


	11. Yuta again! (part one)

**Hehe I guess a few days turned into longer :P Well here's another. There's gonna be a couple parts to it.**

_**J-Ninja421**_** I haven't a clue what season three will be about but i'm hoping it has something to do with them starting a family. I mean how cool would that be? **

_**ImaginationFactory**_** I'm so glad you liked it! I'm going to try and update this more often. So here's to hoping!**

**Sorry guys that this is short!**

* * *

Good Morning sweetie,

Did you like the flower? Today I'm going to spoil you. So get up, get dressed. I've made you breakfast its on the stove. When your done come downstairs to the front, there's a surprise for you. Follow the directions giving to you.

I'll see you soon.

Love you,

Yuta

* * *

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Love to all,**

**Kira~ **


	12. Yamato once more! (part two)

**Yesss I did update again, your not imagining it! Hehe!**

**Well my dears, who remembers that one letter that Yamato wrote? I've decided to continue that. Hmm maybe I should make a story outta of it... what you guys think? **

**So here's part two! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Kira Amaya,

Mr. Kougami has asked me as his lawyer to contact you. We have received your letter, we agree with everything you've said. Except for one. As of right now Mr. Kougami has refused your request of having both children to stay with you. Mr. Kougami had every right to deny you as he is the sole guardian to both children. That being said, he has agreed to let you see both children under conditions of his choice. The conditions will be listed below. If you agree, I as Mr. Kougami lawyer will contact you to let you know when and where.

Conditions:

1\. It must be a public place.

2\. You mustn't talk to either child about why you no longer live at home.

3\. Mr. Kougami will be present at all times while visiting the children.

4\. All plans must be run by Mr. Kougami, if he does not agree you must change the plans accordingly. If refused he can end any plans at all.

5\. You are not to talk to Mr. Kougami about anything that does not involve the children.

6\. Mr. Kougami can take/leave with the children at anytime.

7\. Mr. Matsuo is not to be with you at any time, you are not to talk to the children about him. If you do Mr. Kougami has every right to end the visit.

If you do not accept these conditions then Mr. Kougami has said that you cannot see either child until matters with the court is settled.

Hope to hear from you again soon,

Takao Maruyama

* * *

**Yes I made Takao his Lawyer, I mean why wouldn't he be? Oooh I'm all excited to continue this. Hope you guys liked it!**

**One more thing, I've got a new story up (oneshot) its a Yuta one. If you don't mind reading Smut go check it out! Yuta needs more lovin'!**

**Liked it? Review please! Thanks!**

**Peace out!**

**Kira~**


	13. Yuta once more! (part two)

**Annnnnd here's the second part! :P One thing, in my BIO there will be a link it shows you what was in the little red box. Go check it out! **

**I know its small but still...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I'm guessing if you're reading this that means your in the car. I know your wondering where the driver is taking you but don't worry, it's a surprise. Do you see that little red box on the seat next to you? Pick it up and open it.

That necklace is a small token to show much i care about you and everything you do for me. Put it on, I'm sure you look stunning.

When the car stops there will be a man in red waiting for you, he'll give you another note. Follow the directions on that one too.

See you soon,

Love Yuta

* * *

**Soooooo? **

**Did you like it? Review and you shall get a kiss from Saeki! Hehe. **

**Peace! **

**Kira~**


	14. Ren again!

**Okay so here's Ren... I know it's been awhile since I've done him. That being said i hope i did an okay job on him...**

* * *

Kira,

I need you to understand that as the Crowned Prince i won't be able to spend as much time with you as before. I'm sorry. Things have been so busy lately and I've neglected you recently. But, I've asked Daniel to make some time next week for just the two of us. I can have my brother look after things for us. Is that okay? Just hold on a little longer.

Thank you for being so understanding, i don't know what i would do without you.

_Love, _

Ren

* * *

**So? Did i do okay? i didn't make him too OOC did i? God, i hope not! He's so hard to write! lol**

**Did you likey? reviewie please! :D**

**Love all,**

**Kira~**


	15. IMPORTANT! Please read! :D

**Hey guys!**

** Sorry if you thought this was an update, i promise that I'll try and update this story soon. On the other hand i have some news! I wrote a new MFW story so i wanted to tell you all about it. Go and check it out and tell me what you think! I really do Hope you guys like it. :D **

**See you soon! **

**Kira~**


	16. Yuta Again? (part three)

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

You stepped out of the car and just like the note Yuta had left you said, there was a man dressed all in red waiting for you. The man walked up to you and handed you two things, another note and the biggest bundle of the most beautiful different colored flowers you had ever seen. Glancing once more at man you looked at the note.

_Kira, _

_No doubt you've made it, did you like the flowers? I hope so. Are you still wondering what's going on? Don't worry I'll explain everything soon. I'm sure you've notice where you are, yes, you are going to have lunch at that new classy restaurant. _

_Remember this day is about you. So let me spoil you okay?_

_Go on in there's a surprise inside for you. _

_Love you,_

_Yuta _

* * *

**Who should i do next? Any ideas people?**_  
_

**Liked it? Review, Follow and favorite please! ;)**

**Love ya, **

**Kira~ **


	17. Saeki again?

**WOOOOOOOOW, It's been so long since I've updated this. Been incredible busy, I'm super sorry everyone! This is short (really short), I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. **

**Heidi ****and DeannaBear requested another Saeki letter, here's a little something until I can right a full letter.**  


**Sorry again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SURPRISE!

Bet you weren't expecting to find a note inside the cooking pot huh honeyyy, I was completely serious when I said I'd start leaving them in random places! This is going to be so exciting!

AH! Thank you for another cup of your love today sweetie, definitely makes up for the banishment you gave me from showering with you this morning. So cruel, I should make you pay, hmmm. I'm looking forward to later, hehe.

LOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUU HONEYYYY!

* * *

**Told you it was short, did I manage to get Saeki down? Haven't written him in sooooo long. **


	18. Akito again!

**Yep another short letter/note/thingy, why is Aki so hard for me to capture?  
**

**I love this fic**** r****equested this, I know it's small so sorry. **

* * *

Babe,

Had to leave for work early, one of the employees called in sick so I'll be taking on their appointments today. So I'll be home a little later than usual, coffee's in the pot and don't worry I grabbed a breakfast bar to eat.

Oh and your mother called right before I left, she wants to have a big family get together, yours and mine, next weekend. Sounds like fun, we should go so clear up your schedule.

I'll see you later, love you,

Aki

* * *

**First time Aki's actually written something, did I get him down? Cause I don't feel like I did 100%. But I'll keep trying until I do! **


	19. Haruka Again!

**Requested by Midnight4568 again, sorry these are all so short!**

* * *

Darling,

I've got some wonderful news, I've been offered to star on a special episode of a very popular flower TV show in Korea. I'll be gone for two weeks and I'd love for you to come with me. It'll be a wonderful vacation for us both, I know you've been stressed out with my grandmother hounding us for children so we have an heir. Won't it be nice to just get away from everything for awhile dear? So what do you think? Sounds exciting right? I'll be home in a few hours and we can talk more about it then.

Love you,

Haruka

* * *

**Did I get him? Feedback my lovely readers pleaseeeee  
**

**Love ya'll**


End file.
